1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouth guard for medical use which forms a through opening to receive therein an instrument, and forms radially protruding flanges at each end for positioning the mouth guard in the mouth.
Preferably, the mouth guard is a disposable product.
Such mouth guards are used together with a diagnostic instrument, such as an endoscope, in order to protect the instrument against damage. The mouth guard is located between the teeth. One flange is positioned in front of the teeth or the palate in case the patient has false teeth and these have been removed, in order to restrict displacement of the mouth guard backwards, while the other flange is positioned behind the teeth or the palate, respectively, and restricts displacement forwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most mouth guards available today are shaped as a closed oval or circle. US-A-4,640,273 discloses a mouth guard of this type which comprises a relatively hard plastic core with a relatively soft plastic coat to cushion the patient's bite so that the mouth guard is less uncomfortable in use and lessons the likelihood of injury to the patient, delicate parts of the instrument still being protected. A mouth guard of closed configuration cannot be applied when the instrument is already located in the mouth. It is necessary to position the mouth guard in the mouth before the instrument is introduced into the mouth and passed into the esophagus or the stomach.
FR-A-2,711,320 describes a ring-shaped mouth guard of resilient material which forms a normally closed slot in order that the instrument can be introduced into the mouth guard laterally by the ring being opened at the slot under yielding of the elastic material.
A primary object of the invention is to facilitate positioning of the mouth guard in the mouth when the instrument is already positioned in the esophagus or the stomach.
Another object is to provide the necessary protection of the patient and the instrument without the necessity to make the mouth guard of a composite material.